Smile For Me
by VampirMagier515
Summary: Every doll is special and wants to tell their owner something... Swiss X Liech. Read, review, and get out of Swiss territory.  WARNING: I know where you live.


**A/N: Vampir here! It's sooo freakin' hot here, where I live! It's EXCRUTIATING.=3=… Well anyways, this fic is the result of one of my ideas while I was staring at our cracked ceiling (with hanging corpses). My mind got to publish this story and then wow, I'm already sharing it. Have fun reading and review while you're at **

**Smile For Me**

Sunset. Means the end of day and the beginning of night. The sky turns a shade of reddish-orange, making its presence known to a certain young man, who basked in solitude in his elegant room.

This man had quite the skill of hiding his emotions throughout the years. He was known as a neutral nation, for goodness' sakes. His emerald eyes would only show anger and before you know it, he would say those five words that you'd run your life for:

"Get out of Swiss territory."

And he would cock his gun.

Today, he watches the day fade before him by the windowsill. It reminds him of those days, when he was hesitatingly saving his Austrian acquaintance's ass from a certain Hungarian.

He smirked.

He knew the truth already. That he couldn't see him any longer after his boss prevented the later from doing so. Yes, they were already free from that boss's orders at the present. But it was hard to go back to those days…

He was getting used to the solitude.

And this benefited him in several instances. He wasn't even caught up in that shitty World War. Being neutral spared him from the world's wretchedness.

At present, criminals from all over the world deposit their stolen cash in his banks. But he didn't care. He profited from these.

That's right. A life alone; minding no one but yourself. Isn't that what he wanted? Nobody to care for…

That's when he remembered.

Struck with nostalgia, he slowly got up from his spot and walked towards a shelf.

There were a lot of books about accounting, security, and military defense in that shelf. But only one thing struck the most:

A doll.

This doll was not the vintage type. It was hand sewn and was fashioned wearing the traditional "Alps" dress for girls. She had her waist-long blond hair in two braids, her eyes the same as the man's green orbs but with a gentler feel, and lastly, her smile.

Her smile seemed to say "I'm always here. I wouldn't leave you by yourself again so smile too, okay?"

Despite all of this, this doll was not at all a new resident in this shelf. She was already covered with dust and a few threads came loose on her arms.

The man smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you like this for so long. After all, you've always been there for me, haven't you?" he murmured.

It was indeed such a long time since he got that doll. It was given to him by the town's doll maker when he was still a child. The doll maker even added that he purposely made the doll look like him so that he would care for it.

He also said that every doll is special and wants to tell their owner something.

Of course, he wasn't spared from the insults of a certain Prussian and a certain French about how "girly" having a doll could get.

He just didn't pay any attention to them.

This doll was his long-time companion.

He went downstairs to fix his supper, doll in hand, setting it down on the dining table while he cooked.

"Just sit there for a while. I'm going to cook." he told her.

The doll sat there obediently, watching her master working in the kitchen. Unfortunately, none of them were aware of what was going to happen.

It began to rain.

A rat from the outside, seeking both shelter and food, found its way in the kitchen through a small hole in the backdoor.

It scurried its way pass the man who was busy chopping vegetables. Seeing no food in sight, it climbed one of the dining table's legs and got on top. Apparently, there wre bread crumbs on the table, next to the doll.

It hurried to eat the crumbs near the doll. However, it wasn't contented yet. It nipped on the doll's arm, looking for more.

It was tearing the doll apart.

But amidst the pain, her smile didn't fade.

The rat kept chewing the doll's body off.

"Master, help me…" she managed to cry.

The man paused cooking for a while. He had no intention to but something was bugging him to do so.

He turned around and saw the horrendous sight. His doll was in pieces while the rat was still chewing on her.

The man couldn't believe it!

He got a knife and swiftly chopped the rat's head off. Then, he hurriedly picked up the doll and its pieces. His hands shook with his nervousness. He was about to cry when he saw her smile; still there.

"Don't cry. I'll be fine."

He stopped and forced himself not to cry. For her sake…

Instead, he ran out of the house, getting wet by the rain as he ran faster.

"There's gotta be a doll making shop around here. I have to get her fixed!"

He ran and ran and ran, like his whole life depended on it.

The rain had no mercy. It poured down more on the deserted Swiss streets.

When he turned a corner, he found himself in a narrow alley, where there was something to behold at the end.

Seeing that, he approached what was there and was shocked at what it was.

A little girl was sitting on the street, looking tired and her body with scars. Her dress was slightly torn and was that of the traditional "Alps" dress for girls, her waist-long blond hair in two braids, and her eyes the same as the man's green orbs but with a helpless feel.

She looked frightened and she was crying under the heavy rain.

The man stood there, unable to speak.

She looks just like his doll!

Although, she hasn't the smile… More importantly, what happened to her?

He quickly embraced her into his arms and laid his head on her shoulder.

"There, there. You're safe now, okay?"

"Ah, good morning, Big Brother." Liechtenstein greeted, approaching the rather sleepy Switzerland who was walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning too, Liechtenstein, I—" he was cut off, seeing the heavy breakfast she set for them.

"L-Liechtenstein, you… don't need to do this for me, you know? You're troubling yourself. Plus, you woke up very early for this, I assume." he said as she sat down. He sat down as well.

"But Big Brother, you've always been there for me all the time and I thought I should properly repay you…" she replied.

Switzerland sighed. She's overdoing herself, he thought. First the pajamas, then some other stuff, then this? Well, he doesn't want to degrade his adopted little sister but she shouldn't stress herself out as well. And for someone like him…

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Liechtenstein clasped her hands together happily before she got something from their living room.

Switzerland eyed her from the dining room curiously but was not successful. Then, she came back with something in her arms.

It was his doll!

Switzerland gaped.

"T-that's—"

"I figured to fix it for you." Liechtenstein explained, showing the clean, fixed, and almost brand new-looking doll.

Her brother couldn't speak.

"Oh! And I'm sorry the braids are gone and all… I couldn't unbraid it and it looked kinda wrong after I did it and stuff… So I cut them. Is… that okay?" she said shyly.

Switzerland stood up and took a closer look at the doll, which caused his sister to back away a little.

The doll looked like Liechtenstein now!

Well, he has observed that ever since he took her in that stormy night. But now it looked exactly like her, especially with its hair short.

There was one thing though. It's the fact that Liechtenstein was nervous in front of her brother right now.

But she still smiled the same as that of the doll's…

Switzerland looked up at his sister and smiled. Liechtenstein couldn't help but blush.

"I-is… it okay?" she asked, avoiding her brother's eyes.

Switzerland laughed a little, something he rarely does, and took hold of Liechtenstein's cheek. He slowly bent over until their lips met, causing his sister's eyes to widen.

The kiss was passionate and lasted very long that afterwards, Liechtenstein was out of breath and blushing very hard, eyes avoiding Switzerland. (A thing Japan would call "moe".)

"It's perfect, Liechtenstein." the big brother said, returning to his seat.

"Wanna join me for breakfast?" he asked, looking at her, and smiling.

The younger nation touched her lips for a moment and snapped back to reality. She also smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Big Brother!"

Indeed, he should always smile for her…

**A/N: Whew! That was long.=_=" But it was worth it!XD It's a happy ending but those things RARELY come out of me (AKA: taking something for granted)… So… I still owe Magier here a fic that I promised to do but… Oh, Gott. I couldn't finish it again. Hurr, hurr. OK, so that was one of my masterpieces that I've decided to publish.:3 Review, criticize, love, hate, favorite, share, and some other stuff.X3 Then, GET. OUT. OF. SWISS. TERRITORY! OK? An arse is an arse, people.:P**


End file.
